This invention relates to a control mechanism for the selective engagement and disengagement of a motor drive. Frequently motor drives such as gear boxes are provided with control handles which are pivoted to one of two positions. In one of the positions the motor drive is engaged and in the other position the motor drive is disengaged. Various forms of such motor drives have been used wherein the control arms are inconveniently located. For example, tow trucks include a pair of motor drives located generally along the longitudinal center of the truck remote from the rear end of the truck. It is difficult for an operator to reach the control arm because of its location away from the side edges of the truck. Accordingly, it would be desirable if some mechanism could be provided which would permit the operator to readily move the control arm to its engaging and disengaging positions while remaining at a convenient location at the side of the truck.